I'm Just a Kid
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: Max and the gang have been living it up at Doctor Martinez's house until Max got some life changing news. Now the gang journey to a new home dealing with old enemies and new challenges. What will the flock do when one of their own is threatened? I own nothing. Fang/Max
1. Chapter 1

**Had this posted on an old account I don't use. Thought I revamp it up. Let me know what you think. **

Standing there in the bathroom is where it hit me like a tone of freaking bricks. I betrayed everyone's trust. My mother, Jeb, the flock, and most importantly Fang. After I tell him this he will be absolutely crushed. They will never want to see me ever again. I wouldn't be surprised if they left me on my own. I can see how it will turn out now. Once Jed finds out, they will probably put a bounty on my head.

I was awoken from my day dreaming by three small knocks on the door followed by a little girl with bouncing blond curls walking in. "Max, we would never leave you." man it's such a bitch having a mind reader in the family. "But you love me anyway." Angel said trying to make me feel better.

"Ang, could you keep this our secret until I talk to fang?" I asked her nicely for once. Gosh what the hell is wrong with me. I dried my tears and put on a straight face for the flock. I walked out in the kitchen where Iggy was fixing a nice lunch. "Here let me help!" I said picking up one of the utensils sitting on the counter. I'm not sure exactly what it is but it looked dangerous.

"Don't think about it Max, if you ruin my famous spaghetti I will cut you." Iggy threatened with a knife in his hand pointing in my direction.

"I'm flipping you off Iggy." I told him as I flipped him the bird. I walked over to the couch and sat down propping my legs on Fang's lap. He started to run his hands up and down my calves. Once I tell him, moments like this are going to go away. I just know it.

"Get a room." Dylan said rolling his eyes at us. "No one wants to watch you two." Dylan complained. I don't know if I'm just touchy but he has been really pissing me off lately.

"Dylan, why don't you go save us all the trouble and take a long walk off a short pier." I snapped at him. "I mean, really can you not be jealous for once in you miserable, pathetic life!" I yelled at. Him standing up to face him.

"Well, if you weren't such a bitc-" I slugged him in the jaw before he could finish his sentence. He goes to punch back at me and Fang grabs his fist and twisted his arm back. I have to say Dylan may be more built then Fang, but Fang is stronger by a long shot.

"Don't hit her, or I will kill you." Fang threatened whole heartedly. I tapped on Fangs shoulder and he let to his grip.

"We are going on a flight, when we get back your ass better be chill." I said to him then jumped out the window with Fang following close behind. He went to grab my hand but I pulled away and flew ahead landing in the cave that was about twenty minute flight from my mom's house.

"What the hell Max?" He asked landing beside me. "You punch Dylan then you have me fly off with you and ignore me the entire way." I turned away from him not sure what to say. "Maximum!"

"So your mad because I punched Dylan?" I scream. He walked closer to me and I turned my back to him.

"No, that was pretty sexy." He said putting his hands around my waist trying to feel me up.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him, then drop kicked him when he didn't. " I'm not in the flipping mood Fang." Okay maybe I didn't say flipping.

"Maximum, you tell me what the hell is going on or I'm leaving. I'm not putting up with this crap." he said spreading out his beautiful black wings and walked up to the edge of the cliff and leaned forward.

"I'm pregnant." I said as he fell off the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the next part please let me know what you think:)**

Without hesitation I jumped off the cliff and dove after Fang. He pulled his wings out at the last second. I landed beside him, and for the first time I saw Fang cry. "Fang I know you are upset." I start to say before getting interrupted.

"Upset? I'm not upset I'm furious Maximum!" he yelled at me. "how could I be so stupid and careless. Max what are we going to do? What are they going to do? When Jeb and the other scientist find out they could try to kill us!" He continues on.

"I don't know what's going to happen I may be Maximum Ride Savior I the world but I'm only sixteen Fang!" I shouted and sat down on the ground. He sat down beside me and held me in his arms. And for the first time in a while I cried. "This is bull crap, I am Maximum Ride for crying out loud!" I screamed. Crying is not something I do, self putty gets you no where, and if I wallowed in things I would still be in that dog crate.

We sat there in silence for a while just thinking about the options. We waited until dark to fly back in hopes some of the flock would be asleep... But like that would ever happen. At the window I was greeted by Angel and Nudge.

"Max, Fang your back!" Nudge said with excitement in her eyes. "We need to find ingredients for supper so Doctor Martinez said to look in the basement where she kept some caned goods. So we did, and we found a box of Jeb's paperwork."

"I found a box of Jeb's." Iggy corrected as he walked in carrying the box. "Nudge and I went to the basement to find the box with the canned tomato sauce but found this instead." I grabbed the box out of Iggy's hands and Fang got everyone out of my room.

I put the box down on my bed and pried the tape off. "Theses files are for a Jackson Anthony." I said pulling out the first file.

"They are mine." Fang said looking at another file. "It's a report stating my name then in parenthesis it says Fang." He showed me. Fang sits for a moment glancing at the paper trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Well, it has your parents information here." before I could offer him the papers he snatched them out of my hands and laid back on my bed.

"My mom's name is Selena Anthony, she was 15." Fang said looking at the picture of his young mother. "No dad," he said looking at his birth certificate.

"Look, it's almost two in the morning lets put this up and get some sleep." I said grabbing the file from his hands and put it in the box that was now on the ground. Fang got up and walked towards my door. "Please don't leave." I said still hurt by the news. Fang shut my door and took off his shirt.

"Ok," He said as he laid down beside me. For a moment with his arms wrapped around me, I felt calm. As if nothing was wrong. Something about having him next to me makes me feel so safe.

**Fangs POV-**

I laid there and watched Max sleep hoping to keep her safe but I have already hurt her so much. I couldn't cause her more pain. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second and then was awoken by a scream. My eyes shot open and me and Max both jumped up. "Doctor Martinez, it is not what it looks like." I said to her putting my shirt on standing up out of Max's bed.

"Mom, why are you mad! You didn't even care about me until I came back with the flock. Hell, you barely know me!" Max yelled at her. Man she has just be looking for fights lately... Damn why is that sexy?

"My house my rules! And in my house you don't sleep with him." She yelled at us. "You guys know what the consequences of sex is?" She asked us. "Especially for you two?"

"We're not stupid. STDs, mutant bird offspring, exposure, and possibly death." Max said to her. "And it's not your business if me and Fang are having sex. For all you know we could have been doing that a long time before we meet you!" Max yelled at her. I grabbed Max's arms so she wouldn't take it too far and hit her mom.

"If you don't like my house rules then you can move out!" She yelled.

"Fine," Max said walking out in the hallway where the flock stood pretending like they weren't listening to the fight. "Pack up, we leave in ten." Max told them then shut everyone but Her and I out of her room.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. "Your mothers, it says here she lives in Orlando, Florida. Let's she how she feels about meeting her son after 16 years." Max said as she packed her bags.

**Max's POV-**

I wasn't about to let the flock see how upset I was about leaving. She was going to yell at me for just sleeping with Fang without any funny business I imagine I would be dead if I told her about the baby. I sent Fang to go pack his crap as I finished packing mine. I met the flock on the roof and prepared to leave a place we once loved. The flock seemed sad to leave and I could tell in his face that it just about killed Iggy to leave Ella.

I looked down as we flew over a lake and trees, then some corn fields. We flew straight to Florida only stopping for bathroom breaks. By the end of the trip Angel was asleep in Fangs arms. We were flying over the Florida border when I got a sharp pain in my side and started spiraling down towards the earth. Then everything went black...


End file.
